<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Original Joe Drown by robingurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589703">Original Joe Drown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl'>robingurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Season 2: Alcapoco Spies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Joe's hang glider went down in the water instead on the land....? This is the original. I have a re-write thats 200% more dramatic with an after care but it's not complete yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>70s Hardy Boys TV Show - Season 2 Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Original Joe Drown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>70s TV Series. Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sight of Joe's Hang Glider crashing into the ocean sent Frank's stomach into flips. He wrenched himself away from Jackie and started sprinting towards the ocean shouting Joe's name. The water was cold and Frank could only imagine what it felt like to Joe who hit it unexpectedly.  He dove through the waves and swam as fast as he could to where Joe went down. </p><p>His legs bumped the glider and he reached down pulling it up slowly. The dead weight was his brother. A wave had Frank lose his grip on the hang glider and he had to dive head first to grab Joe again. This time he didn't bother with the hang glider and worked on ripping it off his brother. His mind kept shouting for Joe to hang on, already it looked to late. </p><p>The salt water burned at his eyes as he tried to focus on the straps. Joe's body was limp and would have drifted away already if he hadn't been attached to the contraption. Finally he felt the straps loosening and Joe's body started to float up towards the surface. Frank joined him wrapping an arm around his still unconscious brother. "Joe," He panted. "C'mon, wake up." He shook Joe slightly getting a moan. "That's it." </p><p>Frank continued to tread water for both of them and watched as his brother slowly came to. Knowing Joe was going to live, Frank started the swim back to the shore where Jackie and Sue were waiting anxiously. </p><p>Joe's vision came back to a wall of water that hit him right in the face. He fell backwards into the figure that was holding him up and keeping him from drowning only to realize it was Frank. </p><p>"Relax and don't fight it, Joe. I've got you." </p><p>"What happened exactly?" The younger of the two was still dazed and it showed as he tried to walk towards the sandy beach. </p><p>"I'll tell you in a minute, woaah! Hang on!" Another wave crashed at their ankels. Any other time and it wouldn't have phased either of the boys but with Joe disoriented like he was, it was obvious anything could knock him over. Frank kept an arm around his brother's waist and made sure his grip was strong enough to stop Joe from toppling over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>